


First Time Collar

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human & Country Names Used, Julchen is a good girlfriend always making sure Maddie was all right, Kumarie is mentioned for like a couple lines, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Julchen wants to try something new with her girlfriend.





	

Maddie was sleeping comfortably on the bed she and her girlfriend shared when a callused finger, worn from holding weapons like swords and spears for most of her life as a nation, poked her cheek, waking the personification of Canada.

Her eyes fluttered, frowning and mewling in protest at waking up, but when she tried closing her eyes again, another poke to the cheek, more persistent, evading the hand that tried to swat it away until Maddie made a noise of protest as she opened her eyes. Sleep apparently on the schedule for another long while.

“What?” She asked, well, more like whined it, sad she wasn’t able to sleep for longer as the winter days were starting to make themselves known in her lands, making it hard to not stay under blankets and sleep until spring like her Kumarie was.

“Maddie, wake up!” Her girlfriend begged, poking Maddie’s face a couple more times until she swatted at her. “C’mon babe, up, up, up!”

With a groan, Maddie sat up, giving her girlfriend a sleepy glare. “What? You’re worse than Amelia around Christmas.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad, how dare you, Madeline!” Maddie raised an eyebrow at the dramatic look her girlfriend gave, her albino pale hand held over her chest, exaggerating her expression like a theatre actor on stage. “I’ve been trying to get you up for an hour, how can you sleep for so long?”

Maddie glanced at the window in the master bedroom she and Julchen shared, at the snow lazily falling from the sky. “Winter makes me sleepy. You’ve known me for how many centuries?”

Julchen waved a hand, pulling her long white hair out of her face with her other hand. “Fine, fine. You’re still bizarre for acting so much like your pet there.” She looks over at the corner of the room where Kumamarie lay buried under about ten thick blankets for her hibernation. “But I woke you up to ask you something, Maddie.”

Maddie was quiet, looking at her girlfriend so she would know that she was listening.

Julchen looked uncertain for a moment at Maddie’s full attention before she shook her head and cleared her throat. “So, we’ve been dating for almost a year, yeah?”

Maddie scrunched her eyebrows together and nodded slowly. “Yeah…?”

“And we’ve talked about anything we wanted to do or try, like new foods or different gyms or stuff like that, yeah? We’ve always talked and compromised in our relationship.”

Maddie raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Yeah, what about it?”

Julchen seemed to start playing with her fingers, obviously unsure and Maddie smiled softly, reaching out and taking her hands, running her thumb over the heavily scarred back of her hand, something Julchen hated other nations who weren’t close to her to touch.

“I’ve been thinking…” Julchen twisted her hands so they could cover Maddie’s hands. “I’ve been thinking how you felt about certain… Kinks.”

That made Maddie’s other eyebrow raise and she tilted her head. “What kind of kinks?”

Julchen looked sheepish, her pale face brightening to a pink before she could answer. “Well, there’s a few. Bondage has been my favourite for centuries, but there’s also, uh,” She coughed, her face now turning red, “collars and pet play, you know?”

Maddie tilted her head a bit more. “What’s pet play?”

Her albino girlfriend let out an almost surprised laugh. “You don’t know pet play? Well, uh… How do I explain it?” She chuckled again, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns into the back of Maddie’s hands as she thought up an explanation. “Well, it’s kinda like, one of us is the master or trainer or something like that, and the other is a pet, like a cat or dog. For however long we want we roleplay and act like master and pet.”

Maddie looked curious, her eyes going past Julchen’s face to look thoughtfully off at the wall. It wasn’t something she had heard of, and certainly not something she had ever participated in, but from Julchen’s brief explanation, it sounded interesting, at the very least.

“So, it’s like a, a BDSM roleplay kind of deal?” She asked, looking back at Julchen, who nodded.

“Yeah, and for the most part it’s really safe. Whenever I’ve been the master I’m very loving, not much different from how I normally am.” Julchen smirked mischievously at Maddie at her own words and Maddie rolled her eyes with a soft smile of her own. “And most of the times that I’ve been a pet, it’s really fun. Not having to worry about doing anything for a certain length of time, just caring about Master and making them happy.”

Maddie smiled at her girlfriend, thinking carefully. “It, it sounds really interesting actually. Almost like fun.”

The former personification of Prussia perked up, a growing smile appearing on her face. “Would you, uh, wanna try something like that sometime? We can go over everything beforehand so neither of us feel uncomfortable or anything.”

Maddie smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, leaning forward and cupping Julchen’s face before kissing her. “Sure, we can try it.”

* * *

 

The two planned for months, only stopping for their first-year anniversary, when they went out to a diner in Germany, completely paid for by the nation herself as a small gift for her older sister.

Then came the day, a couple months after that dinner, when everything was set. Julchen almost went into a tizzy, promising the younger nation over and over again that if she ever felt uncomfortable she would say their codeword ‘ahorn vogel’ or if she couldn’t speak for any reason, she would do their code knock. Maddie would smile and nod and repeat she would be fine as long as Julchen took care of her.

So, they took a day off, a simple Saturday for their first try, with Julchen, being more experienced, as the master and Maddie as the pet, deciding to try something a bit simple out of the choices Julchen came up with by being a puppy.

It was early morning on the Saturday when they started, Julchen helping Maddie out of her clothes and fitting a cute little lace collar around her neck, checking that it wasn’t too tight or too loose before kissing Maddie one last time.

Maddie wasn’t sure what to do when they started besides go on her knees, happy she wasn’t shy being stark naked around the house.

Julchen walked away from Maddie, heading downstairs to the kitchen to make food, and Maddie waited until she was called.

“Oh puppy~ come here girl!” Maddie flushed at the words and crawled as quickly as she could without hurting herself down the stairs into the kitchen where her girlfr- Mistress was sitting at the table. “Ah, there you are, puppy. Come here, that’s a good girl.”

Maddie smiled brightly as she crawled quickly over to her Mistress, sitting on her legs when she sidled up, looking up, blinking a couple times as the contact lenses were still getting adjusted in her eyes. Her Mistress smiled as well, petting through Maddie’s hair.

“Are you hungry, puppy?” She asked, and Maddie, unsure when she was allowed to speak, simply nodded. Julchen pushed her seat back and patted her lap. “Come on, puppy, up you get and I’ll feed you.”

Maddie quickly got up and sat in her Mistress’s lap, nuzzling her neck before opening her mouth as Julchen fed her breakfast. It felt a bit silly and Maddie was happy most of her face was turned away from Julchen. She ate until her plate was finished and felt Julchen kiss her bare shoulder, teeth grazing the spot as well.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?” She asked, her arms wrapping around the puppy’s bare stomach, fingers running over the skin lightly. “Tell me who’s a good girl.”

“I am!” Maddie said in a yip, turning her head to face Julchen. “I’m a good girl.”

“Yes you are.” Julchen smiled, hands wandering over Maddie’s bare body. “You should be rewarded, now shouldn’t you? Off, girl, that’s it.”

Maddie clambered out of her Mistress’s lap, sitting between her legs as Julchen undid her pants, spreading her legs more once her pants and panties were past her knees. “Come here, that’s a good girl.”

A hand tangled into Maddie’s hair and guided her face towards Julchen’s crotch and Maddie knew what Julchen was now referring to as a ‘reward’ and couldn’t help but giggle before she licked at her Mistress’s entrance. Julchen gave a sigh of content and Maddie took this as a continue and crawled a bit closer, licking and nosing at her entrance before she could slip her tongue into it.

Julchen moaned lightly, running a hand through Maddie’s hair, petting her encouragingly. “There you go, good girl. Keep going.”

Maddie listened to her Mistress’s command, leaning forward more to slip her tongue as deep as she could reach into Julchen, making soft noises of happiness that seemed to almost make Julchen lose it, since when Maddie looked up at her Mistress’s face, she saw her toss her head back and felt her hand tighten momentarily in Maddie’s hair.

Maddie ate out her Mistress until Julchen told her to stop, her hands petting through Maddie’s hair.

“Did you enjoy your treat, puppy?” She asked and Maddie nodded happily, tongue lolling out as she panted lightly to get more air. Julchen laughed and grabbed a napkin from the table and beckoned Maddie close before wiping away the saliva and other fluids that tried to stick to her puppy’s face, placing a loving kiss on her forehead when she was done.

Julchen then pulled up her panties and pants and stood up. “If you’re still good, I’ll give you an even bigger reward later. Think you can do that?”

Maddie nodded quickly, nuzzling her face into Julchen’s hip.

Julchen chuckled, petting Maddie’s hair once more before walking towards the living room, and Maddie quickly followed, feeling herself get horny after eating out her Mistress.

Julchen must have guessed that, and brought out a toy, something they have used before, during the months leading up to this so both women would be comfortable with the other using or handling. Maddie whined lightly when she saw the toy.

“If you can make it through, oh let’s say one three hour movie, with this on at half speed or higher, we’ll go upstairs and play.” Her Mistress said, checking the vibrator to make sure it was clean and still in working order. “How does that sound, pet?”

Maddie whined, wondering if she would be able to last that long. Even at half speed, the vibrator had been enough to unravel Maddie many times before, and with her already so horny, she wasn’t sure. But she had to try to please her Mistress, already thinking about how good it was going to be after the movie was over and getting to play with her Mistress. She nodded, a soft whine escaping her as she did but she stayed firm.

Julchen kneeled in front of Maddie, vibrator in between them as she looked Maddie in the eyes, her Mistress facade fading a bit. “Remember, safeword if you can’t deal. We’ll stop and take care of you.”

Maddie nodded, her expression open and honest that she wanted this, not letting her pet facade falter. Julchen took in her expression and nodded, bringing back the Mistress facade and ran a hand through Maddie’s hair.

“Okay, pet, spread those pretty little legs.” Her Mistress ordered and Maddie quickly complied, and soon the vibrator was inserted into her, and she turned it on.

Almost immediately, Maddie moaned, hands going for the small thing that would surely turn her into a puddle when her Mistress’s hands caught her wrists.

“Remember, no playing with yourself without my permission. You only get one warning before I tie you up and turn up the speed.” Julchen warned and Maddie nodded, her fingers flexing as she laid herself down, whining that she couldn’t touch herself.

Julchen looked over her pet once more before starting the movie, some movie they’ve both seen hundreds of times before, and sat down on the couch. Maddie stayed on the carpeted floor, both because she didn’t think she could move a muscle without the vibrator hitting a new part of her and making her lose it, and because pets weren’t allowed on furniture without their master’s consent.

Maddie did well for the first hour of the movie before she shifted her legs on instinct and felt like she just about melted, a high-pitched whine escaping from her lips and she had to clutch the carpet beneath her tightly to not play with herself to relieve the horniness she was feeling.

Julchen slapped the side of Maddie’s head, a stern look on her face. “Quiet, pet.” Maddie whined quietly in response, but she nodded and quieted down, and luckily that had been her first and only warning for the rest of the movie, but by the end Maddie wasn’t sure she would be able to handle anymore.

The credits to the movie started and Maddie started to huff out soft, short whines, clearly begging for release. Julchen looked down at her and smiled sympathetically.

“You only got one warning, that’s good, puppy. You want me to relieve you of your toy now?”

Maddie whined pleadingly as she nodded as fast as she could, her legs rubbing together with the vibrator still sticking out between them.

“Okay, pet. You’ve been such a good girl.” Her Mistress took the vibrator out and Maddie almost came right then and there as the stimulation finally left after three hours. “Can you get up the stairs to the bedroom, puppy?”

Knowing her legs were shaky from the vibration, Maddie lied when she nodded as she shakily got onto her hands and knees and took a few stumbling steps forward. She missed Julchen’s worried face, but when she looked back up at her Mistress, she looked unconcerned and walked ahead of the pet.

They made their way up to the bedroom, Julchen making it there much faster than Maddie, and by the time the puppy got into the room, Julchen was already naked and on the bed, beckoning Maddie over with a crook of her finger.

“You can come up on the bed, pet. Let’s finish what that pretty little toy started.” She said.

As soon as Maddie was on the bed, Julchen forced her on her back, arms on either side of her head and legs soon wrapped around Julchen’s waist, her lower half hoisted up so her Mistress can use another toy that would get them both off, a dildo with two heads, both already with a condom wrapped around them.

Julchen inserted the dildo into herself first before inserting the other side into her pet, and Maddie whined happily, words choking her as she was finally getting relief after the three hours of constant stimulation.

Maddie almost cried out in pure bliss when Julchen thrust first, her hands curling around the pillows and her toes curling in pleasure. Soon her Mistress got into a rhythm, thrusting quickly into Maddie until the pet was keening, knowing she was nearing the edge of her climax.

“Coming! Coming!” She cried out just a couple moments before she keened high, her muscles tensing all at once as she orgasmed, and she heard that Julchen wasn’t far behind when their cries mingled.

Julchen dropped onto Maddie’s sweat-covered chest, both panting quietly before Julchen reached between them and took out the dildo from them, tossing it to the edge of the bed before reaching up to cup Maddie’s face, thumbing her cheeks softly and Maddie guessed this was the end of the roleplay.

“Are you okay, Maddie?” Julchen panted out her question, lifting her head to look the young nation in the eyes.

Maddie nodded. “I’m okay.” She panted lightly back, leaning forward to kiss Julchen deeply, her eyes fluttering shut for the moment before pulling back with a sly smile. “That was actually a lot of fun.”

Julchen’s eyes lit up and she kissed Maddie’s cheek. “You liked that? Really? So you’d be up for it again?”

Maddie giggled as she nodded. “Yeah, I really liked being your pet, Julchen.”

Her girlfriend smiled widely, though her eyelids started to droop as drowsiness started to seep into both women’s bones.

“You think so? That’s awesome, Maddie! You’re the best! I love you so much.” She finished in a whisper, her words almost like the lightest breeze on Maddie’s skin.

“I love you too, Julchen. Always and for as long as we have.”

Julchen chuckled, kissing Maddie again, this time slowly and rolled the two onto their sides before shuffling them both under the blankets as the drowsiness finally made it known to them both.

“I’m so happy to have met you.” Julchen said sleepily, leaning her forehead until Maddie’s forehead found hers, and the two nations wrapped their arms around each other’s bare waists.

Maddie smiled and whispered her response as sleep started to take her. “I’m so happy we met, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said there are far too few smutty prucan fics, so I just might fix that. Don't know if I'll ever write mattie and gilbert doing the do together, but one of them with one of the girls, or more of my lovely ladies are always options.  
> Oh and fun fact, the code word they created means "Maple bird"  
> Hope yall enjoyed, this was a lot of fun to write! ^u^


End file.
